


In the morning sun

by Shipalltheships



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Classical Music, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff to the max, M/M, Music, Piano, Poor Kageyama Tobio, SO MUCH FLUFF, This poor child, musician kageyama, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipalltheships/pseuds/Shipalltheships
Summary: Kageyama has a secret no one knows about...Until someone lets it slip...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of some of my favorite volley dorks being able to play instruments and so I made one about Kagehina! Enjoy!

 Shoyou watches his husband as he sits at the piano bench. His fingers dancing along the keys as he plays. It's a happy tune, full of hope, and things to be. Shoyou knows this tune well. It's one of his favorites. As Kageyama plays the final notes, Hinata closes his eyes.

Breathing in deeply, the smell of dust and candles, the coffee that Kageyama forgot to drink, fill his nose. It's going to be an amazing weekend.

Early morning sunshine filters through the window. Giving everything a soft glow. Kageyama plays the last note. And glances up to see Hinata standing in the doorway.

“Did you just stand there the whole time?” Kageyama asks.

“No, just most of it.” He says with a slight smirk.

“Dumbass, you don't have to stand there like a creeper.” Kageyama says playfully.

Shoyou walks over and kisses Kageyama's forehead, after pushing his hair up with his hand. “Play another one, but sing this time, okay?” He requests. More of a statement really.

Kageyama turns back around and begins to play. When his voice comes into the melody the redhead smiles. He loves Kageyama's singing voice.

His voice, when he sings, gets deeper almost like smooth chocolate. Kageyama can't do anything fancy with his piano playing, and has to look at his hands when he plays, but still moves as if something inside him wants to dance along the keys. When you combine his skills, he is amazing. But he refuses to show anyone other than Shoyou. He claims that it's just too embarrassing.

When the song is over, Kageyama looks over at Hinata. A strange softness settled in his eyes, something not many get the chance to see, Hinata feels eternally grateful for this moment. He leans in just enough to have their lips brush, but pulls away just as they touch.

But before he can completely pull away, Kageyama leans back in and cups his hand around Shoyou’s neck so that ginger can't pull back. Shoyou smiles, and deepens the kiss. Sliding his tongue over the roof of Kageyama's mouth. Drawing from the other man, a deep groan.

Hinata plays with the hem of Kageyama's shirt. Occasionally brushing his stomach and hips. Kageyama slides his hands into Shoyou's hair. One of his favorite things to do. He culrs his fingers in the bright strands. This carries on for a good 30 minutes before Kageyama pulls back.

“We forgot about brunch, with the others.” He whispers, his eyes showing panic. Koushi would have their heads if he found out that they were late to brunch because they wanted to have a make-out session.

“CRAP!” Shoyou practically yells in Kageyama's face.

“Relax dumbass, we’ll just say…um… your parents called?” He means to say it like a statement but it comes out more like a question.”We can figure it out on the way, right now we need to get ready!” Shoyou yells behind his shoulder as he bolts from the bench, and out the door, to get changed. 

On the car ride there they make a plan, explain that, Natsu called, and said that she would be coming to visit in a few hours. And that they needed to make pick-up arrangements and such, But then called back saying that she couldn’t come. Because something urgent came up, and that she might come next weekend.

When they rushed into the restaurant, everyone was already there. Suga then proceeded to grill them on why they were late, and before Kageyama could get out their perfect lie, Hinata cut in explaining half of the truth.

“I woke up, and Tobio was playing the piano and I love when he plays the piano and sings and I thought 'he should play another one' and I asked him to and he did then we got distracted and forgot about the time and that's why we're late.” Shoyou says very rapidly, and sheepishly. But when he looks at what he is expecting to be an angry Koushi, he isn’t.

Instead Koushi (and everyone else for that matter) stare at him wide eyed. And slightly surprised.

“I didn't know Tobio-kun could play the piano.” Suga says. He mulls this fact over in his head, but before Kageyama can get really angry he says: “I will accept one thing as an apology... If Tobio plays me a song on the piano over there.” He says pointing to a large grand piano that is sitting in the corner.

Shoyou looks back at his husband. Glowering and annoyed, at the fact that Shoyou can't keep his mouth shut.

“No.”

“Plleeeeaaaassseeee?”

“No.” His face is growing slightly more red at the attention, until Hinata leans in and whispers in his ear. At that point, he could put a tomato to shame.

“Fine. I’ll play it. But only if I never have to do it again.” He grumbles. Looking down and willing the blush off his cheeks. He walks over to the piano and adjusts the bench. He lifts the cover off over the keys and sits down.

Taking a deep breath, he starts to play. He chooses Chopin- Nocturne Op. 9 No. 2. Something dramatic, but can still be toned down if played correctly. He skillfully moves his fingers over the ivory keys. Not moving as much as he would at home, but still not holding still. 

When the song is over, there is a crowd around Kageyama. Koushi, Shoyou, and Noya all stand in the front. Daichi is behind Koushi, and Tanaka is next to him. And behind Noya is Asahi. One hand over each of his shoulders to keep him from bouncing around. Strangers fill in some of the gaps.

When Kageyama looks up. A loud applause circles around the restaurant. He looks down at his lap, face getting deeper and deeper red. Hinata comes over and sits in front of him. Kageyama looks up, and Hinata gives him a small peck on the cheek.

“That was beautiful.”

“Dumbass, now they know.”

“It's not a bad thing that they know, Bakayama.”

“Tobio.” Said man looks over to where his former senpai is in tears. “Why didn’t you tell us you could play so beautifully.” Koushi says wiping the tears from under his eyes.

“I-uh… I don’t- I mean… I’m sorry I made you cry. I promise that was not my intentions.” He says bowing to the sliver haired man. Luckily he just laughs.

“No, no. I’m not crying because you hid your awesome talent from us. Your song was so pretty, it made me cry. Really Tobio-kun, I’m okay.” He says resting a hand on the dark-haired boy’s shoulder. Tobio nods, but just keeps looking down at the floor.

  
After all the attention is gone, and they are finally able to sit down and try to get some food. Hinata sits next to his husband of only 5 months and lays his hand on his. He knows how hard it is for the dark haired boy to find the right words. Thus making it a thousand times easier to communicate to just touch or use body language. Or Music…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave comments or kudos!


End file.
